A Collection of Drabbles
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: Around 100 words each, they're independent of each other. Meant to be EdxWinry, but if you see another pairing in them, go ahead no names are mentioned. Sweet and short, and they've got no order. Perfect to read in class or at work!
1. Wake Up Call

Length of a drabble: 100 words. So these won't be much longer (my rants and explanations don't count). They're independent, so they've got nothing to do with each other, which is why this is listed as "complete". These don't have to be EdxWin if you can imagine these with other people, though they were meant to be EdxWin. Dedicated to my patient reviewers of "FMA Advise Column", and my teachers for not noticing me writing these in class )

Wake Up Call 

He suddenly, abruptly, woke up. He didn't know what prompted it, but he suddenly found himself sitting upright in his bed. He wondered what had woken him up. He tried to recall his dreams: Nothing. He listened got any noises: Nothing. His eyes searched around in the dark: Nothing.

"Whatever," he mumbled, and lay down gently on his side, his head resting on his pillow. He turned over on his other side so that he was facing the woman lying in bed next to him. Apparently she was awake, too, as her tired blue eyes stared into his golden ones.

"Wuz wrong?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse and her words a little slurred because she had been sleeping.

"Nothing," he whispered back. She slid her body closer to his, so that they were pressed up against each other. They wrapped their arms around one another, pulling themselves closer to the other. She pulled away slightly to tilt her head up, and they shared a dreamy kiss.

Maybe, he thought, _that_ was why he had woken up, seemingly without reason. And he decided that he liked this reason.

This one requires no explanation, except it's kinda AU-ish. Also, since they're unrelated, they have no sequencal order. Review please! )


	2. Broken Walls

**Broken Walls**

She'd broken down his walls. They crumbled there, that day, as she stood in front of him. He stared; she stared back…and smiled. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He felt those walls, built so long ago, falling to the ground in decay.

Funny; smiles were supposed to bring happiness and sunshine, not destroy, even if the destruction of that barrier would bring him happiness in the future. He really didn't mind, though, that the hard outer shell of him was gone, because it had been _her_ that had broken down the walls surrounding his broken heart.

_**What exactly this story is about is a little…shady, even for me, so I'll leave it up to your imagination. If you wanna know what I think though, just review and ask, but you can review anyway. This was 100 words long not including this mini-rant!**_


	3. Fallen

**Fallen**

I'd fallen down and scraped my knee. I think I was six years old. No one was nearby on that dirt path, and neither were any houses. I got up and tested my weight on my leg, but was only rewarded with pain, so I crumpled down to the ground again. No one was around. I started to cry.

And then he came. I don't know what his original destination was, but he stopped and, without saying a word, picked me up and carried me all the way home. I started to fall for him that day, all because I'd fallen and scraped my knee.

_**Winry's POV, of course it was Ed who came. 105 words. Review )**_


	4. Poking Crabs at the Beach

I think it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that ' I was bored in Biology a while ago (again) and a girl was talking about how, when she was younger, she'd eat some of those little crabs on the beach. Ew. And thus, this story (which is from Winry's POV) was born.

Poking Crabs at the Beach 

Poke. Poke. We poked the crab lying on the sand. The two of us stared at it for a moment. Then, he poked it again. A wave came up and washed it away.

"Aww!" we exclaimed simultaneously, disappointed that it was gone. Then, another wave came up and brought it back. "Yay!"

He poked it again, and so did I. But the crab got annoyed and pinched my finger.

"Oww!" I cried, immediately pulling my finger away.

"Be more careful!" he reprimanded me, "Geeze, Win, you're such a klutz!"

I threw the crab at his head, but he couldn't run away fast enough.

_**102 words . So close! As always, just ask for explanations **_


	5. A Walk To The River

_**Gomen, **__**gomen**__**, everyone! My computer broke, and I had to wait till yesterday to get my laptop working. But **__**hai**__**; I have another chapter for you, so if you're reading this, then thanks for sticking with me!!**_

**A Walk to the River**

"Let's go for a walk."

It was a beautiful day out. Why not? He gave his consent, and they exited the house. Once they were far away enough so no one could see, he took her hand. Neither was looking at the other, but they both knew they were blushing.

It was her idea, but he led her. He took her to the woods they so often explored as children. They gazed at the river, staring at it's beauty. However, he found the woman next to him even more gorgeous than the river. He held her against the tree behind her, kissing her.

It was a _beautiful _day for a walk.

**111 words long Arigatou for reading; please review! '**


End file.
